1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for buttering bread. More particularly, it relates to an improved roller device for dispensing butter and buttering bread therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller devices for buttering bread have been used for several years, but with only limited success. For example, feed lines tend to clog due to congealing or hardening of the melted butter, and the melted butter is often not taken up evenly by the rollers from the pan container. After extended investigation I have developed a butter dispenser which alleviates these and other problems heretofore encountered in buttering bread by means of rollers.